


ANIMATION

by sei_heichou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akakuro Week 2015, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, mentioned Gaara, mentioned Sasori, mentioned Tsukitachi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi ketika matanya fokus pada tokoh animasi yang ditunjuk oleh Tetsuya. Itu hanya gambar bergerak, dan bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa menganggapnya tampan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANIMATION

**_ANIMATION_ **

**_Cast_ ** **:**

**_Seijuurou Akashi_ **

**_Tetsuya Kuroko_ **

**_Gaara-Sasori-Tsukitachi (mentioned)_ **

**_Warning_ ** **[!]: _OOC,_ _typo_ [s],  _ambiguous_**

**_I don’t own the casts and KnB._ **

* * *

 

**_“Tapi aku bisa menjadi selicik Sasori, sepintar Tsukitachi, maupun sekuat Gaara jika itu menyangkut Tetsuya.”_ **

.

* * *

 

“Selimut?”

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. Dia hanya pindah sementara ke asrama, bukannya berkemah di alam terbuka. Tangan Seijuurou menepuk pelan tas ransel miliknya, berusaha memadatkan isi di dalamnya agar tidak terlihat besar. Selesai berkemas dan menutup tasnya, Seijuurou meregangkan otot badannya lalu berbaring terlentang dengan kepala bagian belakang bersinggungan rapat dengan paha Tetsuya.

“Untuk apa memilih asrama dengan pendingin udara jika aku harus membawa selimut, Tetsuya?”

“Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga?”

“Salah.”

Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi. Bagian mana dari ucapannya yang salah?

“Setidaknya kau menyarankanku membawamu daripada selimut, Tetsuya.”

Usai berbicara, Seijuurou mengerang pelan. Lengan kanannya sedikit memerah karena baru saja menerima sebuah cubitan gemas dari jemari Tetsuya.

“Bukankah di asrama biasanya dilarang membawa kekasih?”

“Tapi kau berbeda, Tetsuya.”

“Ha?”

Tangan Seijuurou meraih tengkuk Tetsuya lalu mendorongnya hingga Tetsuya membungkuk dan wajahnya hampir tak berjarak dengan wajah Seijuurou.

“Kau ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Kau bisa masuk ke kamarku sesukamu—ack!”

Buku-buku jari Tetsuya baru saja bertubrukan pelan dengan dahi Seijuurou. Lagi-lagi si kepala merah mengerang.

“Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Seijuurou-kun.”

“Aku serius.”

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya. Terkadang ia sulit membedakan mana Seijuurou yang sedang serius dan tidak. Tetsuya juga tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan Seijuurou lakukan padanya.

“Hei, Tetsuya.”

Tangan kanan Seijuurou baru saja mengibas pelan tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat sedang melamun.

“Apa?”

“Sudah jam lima sore.”

“Astaga, Seijuurou-kun! Aku hampir terlambat! Pasti sudah mulai.”

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu mendorong pelan kepala Seijuurou dari pangkuannya dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu segera berlari keluar kamar. Seijuurou hanya menggeleng heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Setelah selesai menyingkirkan barang-barang dan keperluannya, ia berdiri dan keluar. Seijuurou hendak menyusul Tetsuya.

“Kurasa aku cemburu untuk hal yang satu ini.”

Seijuurou sampai di ruang keluarga, tempat dimana ia dan Tetsuya biasanya bersantai sambil menonton televisi atau memutar film. Ia menemukan Tetsuya tengah duduk nyaman di sofa sambil memegang remot televisi dan matanya terfokus pada layar yang berkedip-kedip di depannya. Acara favorit Tetsuya sedang diputar rupanya. Seijuurou hanya mendesah pelan. Ia mendekati Tetsuya dan duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak terusik oleh kehadiran Seijuurou.

“Tetsuya?”

“Hm?”

Hanya gumaman pelan yang menjadi jawaban. Seijuurou tidak suka diabaikan, apalagi oleh Tetsuya. Tangannya bergerak mendekati punggung Tetsuya dan mengelusnya pelan.

“Seijuurou-kun, aku sedang menonton.”

“Fokus saja pada acaranya, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku fokus pada kegiatanku.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Seijuurou menyeringai. Kepalanya mendekat ke wajah Tetsuya. Dari samping, ia meniup telinga Tetsuya. Pemuda beriris biru itu merespon dengan pejaman mata. Risih.

“Seijuurou-kun!”

Seijuurou masih tidak menyerah. Bibirnya masih mengerucut sesekali, mengalirkan udara dari mulutnya ke arah daun telinga Tetsuya yang kini mulai memerah. Tetsuya tidak tahan lagi. Ia menoleh dan mencium bibir Seijuurou sekilas.

“Berhenti, Seijuurou-kun! Sebentar saja. Tahan dulu. Hanya tiga puluh menit.”

Tetsuya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon agar Seijuurou berhenti menggodanya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan acara kesukaannya yang hanya seminggu sekali tayang di televisi. Usai memohon, iris biru langit Tetsuya kembali fokus ke layar kaca.

“Gaara! Hei, Seijuurou-kun lihat!”

Tangan Tetsuya meraih lengan Seijuurou dan menggoyangkannya pelan. Satu tangan yang lain menunjuk ke arah televisi, bermaksud memberitahu Seijuurou bahwa tokoh favoritnya sedang muncul di layar. Seijuurou melihat beberapa orang tengah bergerak lincah layaknya ahli bela diri sambil membawa sebuah benda besar dpunggungnya.

“Siapa tokoh itu, Tetsuya?”

“Gaara! Aku suka karakternya.”

Tetsuya menjawab dengan semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

“Apa yang kau suka dari bocah itu, Tetsuya?”

“Gaara tampan. Mirip seperti kau, Seijuurou-kun.”

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi ketika matanya fokus pada tokoh animasi yang ditunjuk oleh Tetsuya. Itu hanya gambar bergerak, dan bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa menganggapnya tampan. Bahkan tokoh itu dibilang mirip seperti dirinya. Terkadang Seijuurou tidak paham dengan kekasihnya. Ada kalanya, Seijuurou juga dikatakan mirip dengan tokoh favorit Tetsuya yang lain.

_‘Sasori mirip ya dengan Seijuurou-kun. Tampan.’_

Baiklah, Sasori memang terlihat seperti dirinya. Hanya sedikit, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama rambut Sasori yang mempunyai warna serupa dengan rambut merah Seijuurou. Tapi apa Seijuurou terlihat seperti Sasori yang pendek dan sekecil itu?

_‘Seijuurou-kun, lihat! Kapten Tsukitachi juga tampan. Dia mengingatkanku pada Seijuurou-kun.’_

Tokoh kali ini lebih tampan—atau setidaknya bisa dibilang lebih tinggi daripada Sasori, yang sebelumnya dikatakan Tetsuya mirip seperti Seijuurou. Rambut merekapun serupa. Tapi Seijuurou tidak seperti Tsukitachi yang terkesan _playboy_. Ia setia dan tidak suka bertindak seenaknya.

Dan sekarang, siapa lagi namanya—Gaara? Pemuda yang mungkin tingginya sama seperti Seijuurou jika benar-benar ada wujud manusianya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna toska, dengan tato huruf kanji berwarna merah di dahinya, tepat di atas mata kirinya, dan jangan lupakan _eyeliner_ tebal yang membingkai kedua matanya. Seijuurou melihat kemiripinnya dengan Gaara hanya sebatas tinggi badan dan rambut merahnya. Selain itu, tidak ada.

“Hei, Tetsuya.”

“Apa?”

Acara animasi itu sudah hampir habis. Seijuurou kembali menyeringai penuh arti. Tangannya meraih bahu Tetsuya lalu mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil itu hingga terjengkal ke belakang. Punggung Tetsuya mendarat di atas permukaan sofa. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali.

“Seijuurou-kun?”

Seijuurou menindih Tetsuya, tapi sebagian berat badannya bertumpu pada kedua siku yang memenjara tubuh Tetsuya diantaranya. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat sampai-sampai Tetsuya mampu merasakan nafas Seijuurou yang menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

“Bagaimana kalau begini, Tetsuya?”

“Eh?”

“Apa aku masih terlihat seperti Gaara?”

“Ti—tidak.”

“Sasori?”

Tetsuya menggeleng. Sedikit takut dengan tingkah Seijuurou yang mencurigakan.

“Tsukitachi?”

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. Seijuurou mengulum senyum dan merendahkan wajahnya lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan pipi Tetsuya yang menunjukkan semburat merah.

“Seijuurou-kun—“

“Tapi aku bisa menjadi selicik Sasori, sepintar Tsukitachi, maupun sekuat Gaara jika itu menyangkut Tetsuya.”

Alarm tanda bahaya di dalam otak Tetsuya berdering keras. Terlambat. Seijuurou sudah bergerak. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di ceruk leher Tetsuya lalu menciumnya pelan. Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, tapi tidak sampai meninggalkan bekas.

“Sei-kun—hentikan!”

Suara Tetsuya diredam oleh lagu penutup acara favoritnya yang tadi menjadi pemicu kecemburuan Seijuurou. Seijuurou menjauhkan diri dari Tetsuya, tapi masih berada dalam posisi mengurung pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

“Hei, Tetsuya. Bagaimana jika semua barang yang bergambar tokoh favoritmu kubawa ke asrama?”

Dahi Tetsuya  berkerut samar.

“Untuk apa?”

“Mencegah kecemburuan datang saat aku tidak berada di rumah.”

“Ha?”

“Kau akan tidur dengan mereka saat aku tidak ada, bukan?”

“Seijuurou-kun, cemburumu berbahaya.”

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

“Tokoh favoritmu lebih berbahaya, Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. Tingkah Seijuurou terkadang di luar dugaan. Terutama saat menyangkut kecemburuan. Seijuurou bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat egonya berada setingkat lebih tinggi daripada kondisi biasanya.

“Hei, Seijuurou-kun.”

Tetsuya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seijuurou lalu menariknya mendekat hingga sang Seijuurou benar-benar membuatnya terhimpit diantara tubuh di atasnya dan permukaan sofa. Tetsuya mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou lalu bibirnya turun tepat di depan telinga Seijuurou dan berbisik pelan.

“Kau boleh membawaku ke asrama.”

Seijuurou tertawa.

“Berubah pikiran?”

Tetsuya mengangguk.

“Gaara, Sasori dan Tsukitachi hanya ada di layar. Mereka tidak bisa diraba—“

Tetsuya mengusap pelan pipi Seijuurou.

“—dan dipegang—“

Tetsuya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou dan saling menyelipkan jari mereka. Giliran Seijuurou yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tetsuya.

“Jangan menyesal jika penawaranmu kuterima, Tetsuya.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Viva AkaKuro! Horas!


End file.
